Talk:Reiatsu/Archive 1
Name Hey, a wiki is a COMMUNAUTY, did you ever asked to people which tittle do they prefer before moving Spiritual Energy to Reiatsu ? Whatever, if noone agreed or refused, I will probably revert it... Mili-Ciensys 01:44, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Well, Reiatsu is the original Japanese term, as bleach was originally Japanese it may be better to use that term... I don't know but i think it should be left this way. And Spiritual Energy is a translation, there are multiple possibilities for the English version of Reiatsu is there not? Acacia Akiyama 02:16, 25 December 2008 (UTC) New image Can we change the Yamamoto reiatsu image to this: --''SalmanH'' (Talk) 14:28, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Green Reiatsu I never Saw Ichigo with Green Reiatsu, but I DID see Renji with it. When he first appeared and attacked Rukia.--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 06:25, August 5, 2010 (UTC)'' yeah I don't remember Ichigo having green. I remember his origional one to be blue and it is blue when he fights kenpachi in the soul society arc Softmint55 (talk) 10:42, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Reiatsu Colours Section Similar to what happened with the users section on the individual Kido pages, I think this section needs to have references otherwise how can anyone verify when someone is added to the list? By that, I mean add a reference to every character's name that is on the list detail what episode they demonstrated that reiatsu colour in. 21:16, August 8, 2010 (UTC) You are right Yyp! I would do that, but unfortunately I don't know how can I do that. 23:23, Aug 8, 2010, (UTC) Domynyk :Referencing is fairly straightforward. Just add this code Bleach anime; Episode 123 after the piece you are referencing. Since I haven't used the rich text editor in a very long time, I can't remember if it allows you to do that, so you might want to switch to source mode (should be button on top right of edit window) before adding the code. 21:32, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : I have done it! Please check it! But there are some what I haven't found. 0:12, Aug 9, 2010, (UTC) Domynyk ::Good job. Thanks. 12:44, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :: Not at all :) What's the color of Urahara's reiatsu? Domynyk 15:32, Aug 9, 2010 (TUC) :: : What about Gin's Reiatsu? It appeared to be white as seen during his battle with Toshiro in the soul society arc, somewhere in the late 40's in the episodes. KiteiItachi (talk) 19:16, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Used to kill Should it be added that sufficient levels can kill humans as seen with Aizen? Arrancar79 (talk) 03:13, August 29, 2010 (UTC) That's actually a good question. I agree that it should be added - however, as the article is set up now, I don't know where it should be fit in. Mohrpheus (talk) 03:15, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps in the Uses section? Arrancar79 (talk) 03:17, August 29, 2010 (UTC) It would fit in the Offensive uses section--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:18, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I agree, I think it has been failed to mention how a stronger being's Reiatsu can flat out kill weaker beings. Including Hollows as well (to cite Coyote Stark). Poke around the article a bit and see if you can find a nice spot to fit it in at, and if it will look good, you should add it. Of course you might want to ask an administrator first. Ltjuno (talk) 03:18, August 29, 2010 (UTC) It may already be described, but it also worked on objects like the one Keigo(?) threw at him. So it can be mentioned in the Defensive section as well. Mohrpheus (talk) 03:20, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I think a sub-category under Offensive would be best. "Killing" is pretty offensive if you ask me. That's my opinion. Ltjuno (talk) 03:25, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Then how about just putting it under the general uses section? Say something along the lines of "In high enough volumes, Reiatsu is able to kill others as seen when Starrk mentions that every Hollow he comes into contact with dies and when a man rushes towards Aizen only to disintegrate. Reiatsu is also able to be used to shield oneself as seen when the can Keigo threw at Aizen disintegrates" It is a bit rough but with a little tweaking I think it could work--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:29, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Wow, can't believe I forgot about Starrk's case. With the proper references, I think this could make for an excellent addition. Mohrpheus (talk) 03:32, August 29, 2010 (UTC) If you want to reference Starrk, here is a link to the episode it happened in: http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Starrk,_the_Lone_Battle It was Episode 283. It is in the 6th paragraph about him killing the Hollows. Manga chapters 374 and 375. Ltjuno (talk) 03:43, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Nice edit. That is some information that was well added. =) Ltjuno (talk) 03:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the help all. Arrancar79 (talk) 03:58, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Anytime, if you ever need anything just leave me a message on my talk page. I will help with anything I can. Ltjuno (talk) 04:01, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Colours - Hollow Ichigo Shouldn't we add Hollow Ichigo? I know he is considered as part of Ichigo, but his reiatsu hasn't always been shown with same colours as Ichigo's. If you don't disagree, I'd like to add the following. --The Goblin (talk) 14:54, August 30, 2011 (UTC) * light red ** Shikai (episode 236) ** second Hollow form (episode 271) * black with red outline ** Bankai, physical world (episode 125) ** first Hollow form (episodes 125, 233) * white with red outline ** Bankai, Ichigo's inner world (episode 124) I'd say go with the light red and white with red, but leave out black with red, as that's most certainly an extension of Ichigo. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 16:00, August 30, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the advice. I'll do it that way. --The Goblin (talk) 16:43, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Colours I'd suggest to put them in alphabetical order. It would look less messy. The Goblin (talk) 17:05, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Kenatsu Kenatsu. It was listed as a zanjutsu technique however this appears to be totally inaccurate. Kenatsu is a byproduct of any time a shinigami swings their sword and thus cannot be classified as a technique but rather as a common phenomenon. Can someone please make a page dedicated to kenatsu or make it a sub section on the reiatsu page? Sorry for deleting it from the zanjutsu section without posting here first. I did not realize this page existed until just now.—This unsigned comment was made by Duquin (talk • ) . :Kenatsu is not a real term. All Ichigo said was that it was a practice swing. Nowhere was it said to be a real technique.-- ::It can stay removed, it checked up that reference, it was false!! Closing this discussion, do not edit it!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 00:12, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Incorect description The current description is incorrect, it fails to make any significant distinction between volume or size of Reiatsu(energy released per moment) and Pressure of Reiatsu (how focused or dense it is), which is one of the most frequently and easily confused factors in all of bleach. A Reiatsus power is the combination of these two qualities (Volume and Pressure), however Density is generaly more important then volume. :You are confused. Reiatsu is Spiritual Pressure, the physical effect felt by people when a person releases their Reiryoku or Spiritual Power. You are combining the two when they are separate things.-- ::Reiryoku is the total volume of energy one has in there entire body. Reiatsu is the energy being released in a given moment. However that energy has to qualities A: Volume, the actual amount of energy being released or wielded at a given moment, and B: Density how focused that energy is. Characters speak mostly about pressure because density is the most important factor in determining the strength of someones Reiatsu. Regulaiz (talk) 08:27, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :: A great example is Ichigo. Notice how Ichigo's power seems to fluctuate very very heavily? Ichigo could beat Zaraki with only Shikai. Zaraki can beat Noitra whom is stronger then Grimmjaw. Ichigo with Bankai and Hollowfication can barley beat Grimmjaw. Ichigo has alwasy possessed the same Reiryoku. Through Hollowfication he was able to increase the amount of energy he could tap into at a given moment. However despite his vastly larger total Reiatsu he lost the focus he had when he was fighting Zaraki, his overall density/pressure was weaker hence why he struggled so much against someone who was weaker then Zaraki.